My Name is Margaret
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: 14 years that's how long it's been since Margaret Gilbert has been away from Mystic Falls. When she returns she finds out that her old home has burned to the ground. Then there's her brother, Jeremy, in which she knew nothing about. Oh, and to top it all off she just wants to survive senior year without judgement. [Contains spoilers for the first four books.]


First and foremost, this is my first _Vampire Diaries_ fan-fiction. So honestly, I have no idea how this is going to go but it's worth a shot.

Originally, I was going to attempt to do _Being Human _(UK) x _the Originals_ crossover, and depending how this goes, I just might. Also, this story is based on Margaret Gilbert, who is Elena's little sister in the first four books, and since I can't seem to find her listed under books or TV show I guess she's going to be OC. Also I have to send a thank you to Riana Salvatore for helping me with Margaret.

A Playlist and Polyvore link will soon be on my profile. If anyone is interested.

* * *

My name is Margaret

Chapter 1.

* * *

_Mystic Falls_. How it seemed so weird going back, being as I was last year when I was four. Why I left you ask? Well being viewed as insane after seeing your sister come back to visit you when she's turned into a vampire doesn't help the sanity factor. So what happens next? I was convinced it was all a dream, and sent to a hospital for children with special needs, but I knew I wouldn't need it.

As the doctors had told my aunt and uncle to do they do their weekly visits. When I was sixteen, I met John Mitchell. Mitchell, as they always called him. I won't go much into detail, as the vampire legend is now dead, and at the time, I hadn't known that he was a vampire. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I wouldn't.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls," I hear an older man greet as I stepped inside the chamber of commerce. He sounded nice, and had a bit of a Spanish accent. He looked about in his early forties, give or take, and then I met his eyes. "Is this your first time here?" he asks as though he was hoping he could help me with something.

"Thank you. No. I was here a long time ago," I tell him, as I see a map of Mystic Falls on the wall, and the memories start coming back.

"Is the Gilbert house still standing?" I ask curiously, as I dreaded the answer, being as my aunt and uncle stopped coming to visit a couple of years ago.

"No ma'am, it burned down. There were no survivors," he tells me sadly as a couple more guests had come in looking for more information. I wondered if Elena was still around. I had hoped she was, because, she was the only one who would answers, or so I had hoped. I then headed back out to the car, as I only had one place to go, and that was where home used to be.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I hear a males voice. It sounded familiar. Why did it sound so damn familiar. Then it all came back to me. The cat. The one that Snowball scratched, and then ran away on. So why was he here now?

"Don't you have anything else to do but hang around a burned down house?" I ask him sarcastically, as I look him in his brown eyes, and notice that they hadn't changed. They never would. Without saying another word I head for the car, but he stops me.

"I would say no, but that would be a lie. The reports say that there were no survivors, but they lied. There was one survivor, and I am willing that you'd be interested to know all about him," he tells me with that not so innocent Damon Salvatore smirk on his face.

"I've got to get to school. Don't want to be late on my first day back," I answer him sarcastically as I attempt to get in the car again, even though I knew that he wouldn't let me. Not until I told him I was interested anyways. That was how Damon Salvatore worked. That's the way he was always going to work. "How's Elena?" I ask changing the subject.

The silence answered my question.

"She's not dead. Technically speaking," Damon told me as though it weren't obvious.

"That's not what I meant," I tell him, as he finally lets me slide in the car, and I look at the dashboard clock. I was running late as it was, and I really wanted to ditch Damon, and I make a mental note that it was a good thing I hadn't asked about Stefan. I had a feeling I would find out soon enough anyways.

"Before you head to school. You might want to know something," he tells me as he looks me straight in the eye, and then gives up on me asking what that is before he tells me. "Elena isn't your only sibling," he tells me as I turn off the car again.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. "if I had another sibling, I would have known about it," I tell Damon.

"Now tell me your not a little bit curious," he tells me and then slides into the passenger seat of the car, and I wondered how he could do that without me telling him to get in. Vampires were supposed to be invited in. I had remembered that from Mitchell, then I push that memory aside. I needed to forget him, and think of oh well never mind.

"Fine, you have my attention, but I would still rather get to school and at least get registered," I tell him. "I owe my senior year that much. Besides, I think I can take on whatever I'll be taking on," I add as I head towards the destination of Mystic Falls High.

* * *

Margaret is played by Aimee Teagarden. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
